Wild Flower
by BeeRealshee
Summary: Kyuhyun sadar, satu persatu yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah titipan. tapi ia juga sadar, segala sesuatu yang hilang selalu ada gantinya, walaupun dalam bentuk yang berbeda. -sedang proses editing-
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Flower**

-Beerealshee-

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho (Lee) Donghae

Super Junior members, and other

.

All cast is God's, and the story is mine

.

Alternative Universe

.

Brothership, family, friendship

 **Chapter 1**

Bibir itu masih setia menyunggingkan senyuman penuhnya, deretan gigi putihnya terpampang begitu saja, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama ia melakukan hal itu. Ya, pemuda enam belas tahun tersebut masih dengan setia menyunggingkan senyumanya, menatap ke arah jalan raya yang lumayan ramai, surai madu pemuda tersebut bergerak tak beraturan, mengikuti hembusan angin yang memang kurang bersahabat. Beberapa kali pemuda tersebut melirik pada pergelangan tangan kiri nya, hanya memastikan bahwa benda yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dapat berfungsi dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih kini berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda surai madu yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Senyum pemuda tersebut kian mengembang ketika orang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut membuka kaca mobilnya, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan senyum tak kalah menawan. "Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat Kyunnie." Suara pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi tersenyum menggeleng cepat, "tidak apa hyung... Woah! ini _Bugatty Veyron_ 'kan?! Kapan kau membelinya?" pemuda dengan surai madu tersebut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan mobil yang ada di hadapannya, tangannya mengelus permukaan mobil tersebut, beberapa kali ia bergumam layaknya anak kecil, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O', dan bola matanya yang senada dengan lelehan caramel itu tampak mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kyuhyunnie, masuklah dulu."

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau membelinya hyung?" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun tersebut, kini telah memainkan jemarinya, mengelus beberapa interior mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi, bibirnya sungguh tak berhenti bergumam, menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada mobil buatan _Shelby Supercars_ tersebut.

"Hey, ayolah Kyu, cat-nya bisa terkelupas kalau kau mengelusnya terus-menerus," pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk menyetir kini tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun, dan tawanya pecah ketika Kyuhyun nampak mendelik ke arahnya, dan memukul pundaknya secara kasar.

"Sebelum menjemputmu… aku membelinya sebelum menjemputmu, kau suka?" pemuda tampan tersebut memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, senyumnya kembali mengembang, melupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, ketika hyung nya bersikap sedikit menyebalkan.

"Gila kalau aku sampai tidak suka. Donghae hyung, ini… mobil mahal 'kan?" kyuhyun nampak menautkan kedua alisnya, tangannya kini berhenti mengelus interior mobil, takut kalau yang dikatakan hyung nya mengenai 'cat yang terkelupas' menjadi kenyataan.

Donghae terkekeh kecil, pandangannya tetap fokus pada jalan yang agak gelap karena mendung, "tidak mahal kalau untuk adik hyung yang menggemaskan." Donghae menyerahkan sebuah lembaran pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima lembaran tersebut secara perlahan, ia membacanya dengan seksama, takut jika ada satu huruf saja yang terlewat.

Sebuah sertivikat kepemilikan. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna, tidak menyahut, tidak bergerak, dan napasnya sedikit tercekat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan, bahkan beberapa kali ia tampak menepuk pipinya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri pada objek yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Jadi… mobil ini untukku?!"

.

.

 _Bugatty Veyron_ tersebut berada di sebuah pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, ia berlari tergesa menuju pintu utama, kulit wajahnya yang pucat nampak bersemu merah, dan deretan gigi putihnya tak pernah lelah ia tunjukan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya nampak membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun, wanita tersebut nampak tersenyum simpul sembari memberikan sapaan pada Kyuhyun. "Sore bibi Jung, cuaca hari ini cerah ya?" ujar kyuhyun, ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan pintu utama, dan masuk dengan tergesa, berharap segera menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Sedangkan bibi Jung tersebut nampak menengadahkan kepalanya, menghadap langit yang sangat tidak mungkin dikatakan cerah.

Donghae tertawa renyah saat mendengarkan celoteh adiknya, ya, memang selalu seperti itu, ketika Kyuhyun sedang bahagia, maka hal-hal yang tidak baik, akan berubah menjadi hal-hal baik di matanya. Donghae melangkah perlahan menuju bagian dalam rumahnya, ia tersenyum simpul saat bibi Jung menyapanya, matanya mengedar, menatap satu per satu objek di hadapannya, hingga akhirnya obsidian hitamnya tertumpu pada sebuah foto keluarga dengan ukuran yang sangat besar tergantung dengan kokohnya di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dalam foto itu semua nampak tersenyum bahagia, ayahnya, ibunya, adik laki-lakinya, serta dirinya. Memang sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi Donghae, ketika ia pulang, yang pertama kali ia lakukan saat masuk ke rumahnya adalah menatap foto keluarga tersebut dengan senyuman merekah, kemudian ia memanjatkan doa di hadapan foto tersebut, meminta pada tuhan akan segala kebaikan-kebaikan untuk keluarganya, untuk keluarga yang paling dicintainya.

"Appa! Aku sangat mencintaimu appa!" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar hingga ke ruang keluarga, disusul dengan suara kekehan khas dari suara ayahnya, membuat Donghae sedikit mengerutkan dahi, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia nampak tersenyum puas, sudah dapat ia pastikan, bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menerjang ayahnya, menciumi ayahnya hingga ayahnya tak berdaya.

"Hae, kau sudah pulang sayang?" seorang wanita paruh baya kini berada di balik tubuh Donghae, suara lembutnya membuat tubuh Donghae secara otomatis berbalik untuk menatap wanita tersebut, "sudah eomma," ujar Donghae, ia tersenyum simpul, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyuruh sang ibu untuk memeluknya.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik tersebut adalah wanita yang sama pada foto yang sedari tadi Donghae pandangi, ibu dari Donghae, dan juga Kyuhyun.

Sang ibu masuk ke dlam pelukan Donghae, ia mengelus punggung anaknya dengan lembut, menepuk-nepuknya secara perlahan. setelah dirasa cukup, pelukan antara ibu dan anak tersebut akhirnya terlepas.

"Tolong panggil Kyuhyun kecil, dan Kyuhyun besar, suruh mereka berdua ke meja makan, ini sudah saatnya makan malam," suara lembut sang ibu membuat Donghae tertawa, bukan, bukan karena suara ibunya, tetapi cara ibunya memanggil sang ayah dengan sebutan 'Kyuhyun besar', itu benar-benar membuat Donghae tak dapat mengehentikan tawanya.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan tersebut sangatlah hangat, nampak jelas kalau mereka semua menikmati makan malam tersebut. Donghae menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian, ia nampak sedikit menautkan alis matanya.

"Appa, eomma, kalian ingin pergi keluar malam ini?" tanya Donghae, ia nampak bingung ketika ayah dan ibunya mengenakan pakaian formal saat makan malam keluarga. Awalnya Kyuhyun nampak tak menyadari penampilan kedua orang tuanya, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari hal tersebut setelah mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Iya, hanya sebentar, hanya menghadiri jamuan makan malam di kediaman Tn. Choi, anaknya baru saja menjadi sarjana hari ini, beliau mengundang beberapa rekan bisnisnya untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Makannya kami hanya makan sedikit di rumah," ujar sang kepala keluarga sembari terkekeh, sedangkan sang istri hanya tersenyum memandang wajah kedua putranya yang nampak tak menyukai berita perihal jamuan makan malam tersebut.

"Hanya sebentar, eomma dan appa janji, tidak akan bermalam," senyum manis sang ibu mampu meluluhkan kedua hati puteranya.

Kyuhyun, dan Donghae mengangguk mantap, mereka kembali fokus pada acara makan malamnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan sebuah PSP putih di telapak tangannya, ia tidak bergeming walaupun denting jam di ruang keluarga telah mengeluarkan suaranya sebanyak dua kali, menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih sibuk menekan beberapa tombol yang ada pada PSP-nya, kamarnya nampak gelap gulita, hanya ada pantulan cahaya dari lubang-lubang ventilasi yang ada pada pintu kamarnya, serta cahaya dari PSP yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu, kala ia menemukan dunianya, ia nampak acuh terhadap hal lain di sekitarnya, nampak tidak peduli pada kewajibannya, atau bahkan hak-nya. Hak untuk tubuhnya, untuk matanya yang sebenarnya sudah meminta diistirahatkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya secara kasar, ia menaruh PSP yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya pada meja nakas ketika sebuah tulisan 'game over' terpampang jelas pada layarnya.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga sebatas pinggang, ia mulai memejamkan matanya, tak lupa ia berdoa pada tuhan, agar keluarganya selalu diberi perlindungan, dan kebahagiaan, serta berdoa untuk hari esoknya.

.

.

Alis Kyuhyun nampak berkerut beberapa kali. Acara tidurnya yang belum lama ia lakukan terpaksa terhenti, ketika telinganya mendengar suara panggilan telpon dari ruang keluarga yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang belum lama terpejam, ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai satu rumahnya. Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan posisi telpon rumahnya.

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut, ketika kedua bola matanya menatap sebuah jam dinding besar dengan bandul yang menggantung indah di bawahnya. Pasalnya, jam tersebut telah menunjukan angka pukul dua lebih tiga puluh menit, dini hari.

"Hallo selamat pagi, kediaman Cho disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Kyuhyun pada orang di sebrang telpon rumahnya, suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur. Namun kyuhyun selalu menjunjung tinggi tata krama yang diajarkan kedua orang tuanya, walaupun dalam hatinya ia merutuki orang yang melakukan panggilan pada jam yang tidak manusiawi.

"Selamat pagi, kami dari pihak kepolisian Seoul, kalau tidak keberatan, tolong sebutkan nama, dan hubungan anda dengan Tn. Cho Kiha." Suara di sebrang telpon yang Kyuhyun pegang terdengar sangat tegas. Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, pihak kepolisian? Ada apa dengan pihak kepolisian? Dan, nama ayahnya terdengar disebut oleh pria yang melakukan panggilan tersebut.

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, saya putra bungsu dari Cho Kiha," ujar Kyuhyun.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari pria yang melakukan panggilan tersebut, namun di ujung sambungan teleponnya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang agak ribut, seperti suara orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di satu tempat.

"Maaf Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, ayah, dan ibu anda mengalami kecelakaan tunggal pada kilometer 14 Itaewon, dan dengan berat hati saya harus menyampaikan, bahwa orang tua anda meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan tunggal ini," suara laki-laki di sebrang telpon Kyuhyun tidak terdengar tegas seperti awal pembicaraan, ada nada penyesalan, dan beberapa helaan napas panjang. Kyuhyun terdiam, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya berkumpul.

"Maaf, ayah, dan ibu saya memang berkunjung ke Itaewon, namun mereka belum pul—" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Maaf tuan, bisa tolong di ulangi?" timpal Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun nampak memerah, antara ingin menangis, atau karena rasa kantuknya. Sungguh, ia berharap pendengarannya bermasalah, ia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah bunga tidur.

"Dengan sangat menyesal, kami memberitahukan kepada anda mengenai kecelakaan tunggal di kilometer 14 Itaewon, telah mengakibatkan dua orang meninggal dunia, dan itu adalah orang tua anda Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, gagang telepon yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini ia letakan perlahan, namun tak sampai memutus panggilannya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, ia nampak memegang erat dadanya yang kini terasa sesak luar biasa, wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Entahlah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah wajah kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia menatapnya beberapa saat lalu di ruang makan keluarga.

"Hae hyung… Donghae hyung! DONGHAE HYUNG!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama kakak laki-lakinya, ada getaran disetiap suara yang ia keluarkan, menandakan betapa terpuruknya remaja enam belas tahun tersebut.

.

.

.

Donghae nampak menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya kian lama kian keras terdengar. Donghae menyingkap selimut tebalnya, ia duduk sembari mengusap wajahnya secara kasar, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Mata Donghae nampak terbuka sempurna, kala ia menyadari suara yang memanggil namanya adalah suara adiknya, suara Kyuhyun. Donghae turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tergesa, ia menajamkan pendengarannya, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk di lantai, dengan kepala tertunduk, dan napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kyunnie, ada apa ha? Kenapa kau disini?!" seru Donghae, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, dan memegang bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar, "Kyu, hey kau kambuh? Asma-mu kambuh? Dimana inhalernya?!" ujar Donghae panik, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khwatir, tangannya kini mengusap punggung Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Donghae nampak cemas karena napas Kyuhyun semakin tak beraturan, akhirnya Donghae melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mencari inhaler adiknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan inhaler Kyuhyun.

Donghae bergegas menuju ruang keluarga, ia melihat Kyuhyun tak sendiri, karena bibi Jung nampak memberikan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun, serta mengelus dada Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Donghae berjalan mendekat, lalu menatap wajah adiknya yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, bibir adiknya tampak pucat, dan bergetar, walaupun kulit wajahnya merah padam.

Donghae memberikan inhaler pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menerima inhaler tersebut dengan tergesa, kemudian ia menghirupnya. Setelah keadaan Kyuhyun membaik, Donghae mengusap surai-surai Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang masih terlihat gelisah, "sebenarnya ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae, ia masih berusaha mencari jawaban dari Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap diam. Kini Donghae menatap mata bibi Jung, namun wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak memapah Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun matanya tertuju pada gagang telepon yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna, tangannya terulur untuk mengembalikan gagang telepon itu pada tempat yang seharusnya, namun telinganya mendengar suara samar pada gagang teleponnya. Tanpa ragu, Donghae menempelkan gagang telepon tersebut dengan telinganya.

"Hallo…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang berbicara pada orang di sebrang panggilan telepon yang ternyata belum terputus.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, kala tubuh Donghae limbung, dan bersimpuh di hadapannya, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, hanya saja, Donghae menangis, ia bahkan terisak dengan sangat jelasnya, beberapa kali mulut Donghae memanggil ayah, dan ibunya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi, air matanya turut mengalir ketika melihat kakaknya serapuh itu, Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Donghae, dan dengan cekatan ia memeluk tubuh kakaknya, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan yang masih tersisa pada dirinya.

Bibi Jung yang sedari tadi mengamati kedua anak majikannya kini telah mengerti, ia paham pada situasi saat ini, walaupun ia tak mendengar secara langsung pokok permasalahannya, namun ia tetap paham. Paham bahwa kebahagiaan keluarga kecil majikannya kini telah diuji oleh tuhan. Dan air matanya kini turut mengalir, menemani kedua putra dari orang yang paling ia hormati.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam rumah duka yang Donghae, dan Kyuhyun tunggui kini terlihat sangat ramai, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian serba hitam, menyalurkan rasa duka cita pada kedua pemuda yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Donghae terduduk di sudut ruangan, masih setia dengan tangisannya, ia menangis hingga terisak.

Beberapa sanak saudara yang duduk di kanan, dan kiri Donghae berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia berdiri di hadapan kedua peti jenazah orang tuanya, sesekali menyambut uluran tangan orang-orang yang menyampaikan bela sungkawa.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada pigura hitam di hadapannya, menampilkan sosok kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir, ia seperti mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, mentertawakan hidupnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat sebuah bunga krisan berwarna putih, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam sebuah inhaler. Ya, sebuah inhaler, ketika Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak, dan hendak menangis, ia dengan sigap mengirup udara dari inhaler tersebut, ia merasa, sesak yang sedari tadi ada di dadanya adalah efek dari asma yang dideritanya, ia juga memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tegar di hadapan orang tuanya, memaksakan diri untuk tidak menangis, karena ayahnya mengatakan, bahwa laki-laki seharusnya tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun, sudah nyaris dua jam kakinya tegak manapak lantai, tak ingin bergeser walau hanya satu centimeter dari hadapan peti mati ayah, dan ibunya.

Orang-orang yang melihat Kyuhyun kian merasa iba padanya, beberapa diantaranya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat yang sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun dengar. Beberapa tamu lainnya bahkan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk duduk, dan beristirahat, namun Kyuhyun enggan.

.

.

.

Donghae menyadari sikap adiknya, ia bangkit untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, tangannya merangkul Kyuhyun, dan beberapa kali Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya. "Kyu, jangan seperti ini," ujar Donghae, ia terlihat menghela napas panjang, suaranya bergetar hebat, bahkan tangisannya pun belum berhenti.

"Dengarkan aku Kyu, ini bukan sesak yang dapat kau hilangkan dengan inhaler, ini berbeda. Menangislah jika memangingin menangis, itu bukan suatu kesalahan."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya kian erat mengepal dua benda yang ada di masing-masing telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung, harus ada yang lebih kuat diantara kita, kau sudah menangis, kalau aku juga menangis, ayah pasti marah," Kyuhyun berucap tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Donghae terkesiap, tangannya yang memegang bahu Kyuhyun, dan tanpa sengaja mencengkram lebih kuat.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ucapan adiknya barusan sudah cukup untuk menamparnya lebih keras, ia merutuki kesalahannya.

Ia terlalu lemah, harusnya ia lebih paham pada apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, Donghae harusnya paham bahwa Kyuhyun jauh lebih terluka, ia yang pertama kali mendengar keadaan kedua orang tuanya, ditambah lagi, Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Seharusnya yang lebih kuat adalah dia.

Donghae mengusap kedua matanya secara kasar, menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya, "maafkan hyung Kyu, hyung sudah lebih kuat saat ini, menangislah Kyu, menangislah, ini giliranmu," ujar Donghae, suaranya masih terdengar sangat parau

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menoleh pada Donghae, menatap mata Donghae secara langsung, sudah tidak ada air mata di kedua iris gelap sang kakak. Kyuhyun kembali menatap pada bingkai foto di hadapannya, lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak, Kyuhyun hendak menghirup inhalernya kembali, namun tangan Donghae dengan cepat menangkis inhaler Kyuhyun, mengakibatkan inhaler tersebut jatuh dan menggelinding beberapa meter dari tempat keduanya berdiri.

Kyuhyun tak bereaksi, tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggenggam setangkai bunga krisan, kini merepal erat, membuat bunga tersebut rusak. Kyuhyun mengalirkan segala emosinya pada kepalan tangannya.

Donghae tak sanggup menatap adiknya yang begitu keras kepala, dengan sigap, Donghae merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pulukannya, mengusap lembut surai-surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun, "sudah kubilang, sesaknya tidak akan hilang dengan inhaler, menangislah Kyuhyun, aku menutupimu dari ayah, dia tidak akan melihatmu menangis, dia tidak akan marah," ujar Donghae, "jangan keras kepala, hyung mohon, kalau kau keras kepala, eomma yang akan memarahimu."

Kyuhyun luluh, tangannya balas merengkuh tubuh Donghae, punggungnya terlihat bergetar, ia menangis dengan keras, Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya, meraung di dada bidang sang kakak, meluapkan segala emosi yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

Pertahanan Donghae runtuh, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar seperti Kyuhyun, air matanya kembali mengalir, ia kembali terisak, Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ia masih setia untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya lemas. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya perlahan terduduk di atas lantai, kekuatannya hilang, ia terlalu lelah berdiri, serta terlalu lelah menahan segala perasaanya. Donghae masih setia memeluknya, bahkan ia ikut terduduk kala tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan turun ke lantai. Mereka berdua masih menangis, dan Kyuhyun masih nampak sesenggukan. Para pelayat tidak mampu menahan tangisan mereka kala melihat bagaimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun berusaha saling menguatkan, semuanya larut dalam duka yang mendalam.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga, matanya memandang takjub pada sebuah pohon natal besar yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan, senyumannya mengembang ketika bayangan masa lalunya terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya, tentang ayah dan ibunya yang membantu Kyuhyun kecil untuk memasang hiasan bintang paling besar untuk diletakan di puncak pohon natal.

"Jadi keputusannya sudah bulat," sebuah suara parau dari laki-laki paruh baya berhasil menarik Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, ada Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan laki-laki paruh baya kini duduk di hadapannya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyuman, Donghae sadar kalau adiknya sama sekali tak mendengarkan pembicaraan, "kau paham dengan pembahasan ini Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, kemudian menggeleng perlahan, ia benar-benar tak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di hadapan Donghae, dan Kyuhyun terlihat menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "begini… ayah dan ibu kalian sudah meninggal dunia dua hari lalu, sedangkan mengenai hak asuh, kalian masih dibawah umur, harus ada yang mendampingi kalian sebagai wali, maka adik dari ayah kalian akan tinggal sementara waktu di rumah ini, sebagai wali kalian berdua, dan dia juga membantu untuk mengurus perusahaan ayah kalian," ujar pria paruh baya tersebut.

Kyuhyun nampak mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak suka, "adik ayah? Maksudmu Cho Ahn Seung? Dan, Donghae hyung… kau menyetujuinya? Wanita itu? Demi apa kau menyetujuinya?!" ujar Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya terdengar naik beberapa oktaf, menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyetujui keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh pria paruh baya, yang ternyata pengacara pribadi keluarganya –Park Young Ja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kyu? Hanya dia yang bisa tinggal sementara dengan kita, aku belum cukup usia untuk merawatmu, bahkan merawat diriku sendiri aku belum tentu bisa, bibi Jung juga tidak mungkin menjadi wali kita, paman Han bisa mengasuh kita, hanya saja kita harus pindah ke Jeju, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kuliahku? Bersabarlah Kyu, hanya sementara. Aku janji," Donghae memberikan penjelasan pada Kyuhyun, ia sadar jika adiknya memiliki hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik, bahkan terkesan buruk dengan bibinya, Cho Ahn Seung, bahkan hubungannya dengan bibinya juga tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, kini ia menatap ke arah sang pengacara, sangat jelas kalau Kyuhyun sedang menahan amarahnya kala itu.

"Terimakasih tuan Park, belum sembuh rasa duka cita yang ada padaku, dan kini, kau membuat hidupku kiamat. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya," ujar Kyuhyun, ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada, tak lama, terdengar suara bantingan pintu. menandakan Kyuhyun baru saja membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sedikit memijit pelipisnya, ia sangat terkejut dengan reaksi adiknya yang berontak sedemikian rupa, mengingat Kyuhyun tergolong anak penurut, dan ia merasa tidak enak pada tuan Park yang terlihat duduk dengan gelisah.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun paman, tolong mengertilah, ia sedang emosional saat ini, aku akan bicarakan hal ini lagi dengannya, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mengerti. Terimakasih banyak, paling tidak kami punya wali saat ini," ujar Donghae, ia memberikan senyumannya pada pria di hadapannya

Park Young Ja tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae, "tidak masalah. Kyuhyun-ah masih sangat muda untuk menghadapi ini semua, dan aku cukup bangga padamu Donghae-ah, kau kakak yang hebat, aku harap kalian berdua bisa bersabar sebentar lagi. Oh ya, Ahn Seung-ssi akan datang nanti malam, aku harap, kalian menyambutnya dengan baik, ia pasti sangat lelah," ujar Park Young Ja. Donghae hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan pengacara tersebut, di kepalanya sudah penuh dengan bayang-bayang adiknya, dan bibinya yang akan saling mengumpat.

Sungguh, Donghae tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga kecilnya beberapa jam lagi.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Flower**

-Beerealshee-

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho (Lee) Donghae

Super Junior members, and other

.

All cast is God's, and the story is mine

.

Alternative Universe

.

Brothership, family, friendship

 **Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya, ia berguling-guling untuk mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman, ia terdiam, berusaha mendengarkan suara kakaknya dan pengacara pribadi keluarganya dari dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas secara kasar, serta mengacak surai-surai cokelat miliknya. "Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!" Kyuhyun mengumpat kala ia mengingat perjanjian yang telah kakaknya setujui.

Kyuhyun melirik sebuah jam weker diatas meja nakasnya, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 21.30 malam.

.

.

Donghae mengantarkan pengacara keluarganya hingga depan pintu gerbang, ia sedikit membungkuk kala mobil sang pengacara mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Laki-laki berparas tampan tersebut perlahan masuk kedalam rumahnya, meniti satu per-satu anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, tepat diujung anak tangga, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap sebuah pintu kayu tepat di hadapannya.

"Kyu, ada yang harus kita bicarakan, tidak bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Donghae enggan mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya, ia hanya memanggil Kyuhyun dari ujung anak tangga. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari si pemilik kamar, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu.

.

.

Beberapa ketukan keras terdengar dari pintu utama rumah mewah tersebut, Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dua, bahkan mampu mendengar ketukannya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan dengan enggan menuju ruang utama.

Saat Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Donghae, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, hanya melempar pandang, dan kemudian berjalan beriringan untuk membuka pintu utama tersebut.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya saling pandang ketika keduanya tiba di depan pintu, Kyuhyun memberikan kode dengan matanya agar Donghae yang membuka pintu, Donghae menghela nafas sebelum telapak tangan kananya membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, ketika ia dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya seusia ibunya berdiri dengan angkuh di balik pintu kayu tersebut.

"Im…imo, kau sudah datang?" Donghae tak kalah terkejut, pasalnya, ia belum menyiapkan mental dan batinnya untuk bertemu dengan bibinya saat ini.

"Aku mengetuk pintu lebih dari enam kali, dan tidak ada satupun diantara kalian yang bergegas membukanya. Apakah ayah kalian tidak mengajarkan bagaimana cara menghormati tamu? Tidak diajarkan disiplin? Bahkan kau tidak menyapaku Cho kecil? Tidak diajarkan bagaimana cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu? Hem?"

Berbagai kalimat sinis yang keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut sudah biasa Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengar, bibinya memang seseorang yang menuntut segalanya serba sempurna, serba disiplin, serba cepat, dan tidak mau mendengar alasan orang lain, itulah yang menyebabkan hubungan antara sang bibi, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sangatlah tidak baik.

Terutama Kyuhyun, sejak kecil ia tidak pernah ingin diatur oleh wanita tersebut. Pada dasarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut, namun ia akan berubah menjadi anak pembangkang jika sudah bersama bibinya, sedangkan sang bibi tidak pernah mau tau alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin mendengarkannya, ia hanya ingin menuntut segalanya serba sempurna.

Kyuhyun menatap bibi nya dengan pandangan tak suka, ia sedikit membungkukkan badan dan segera menyapa sang bibi dengan sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Sang bibi hanya tersenyum sinis. Wanita itu memasuki rumah dengan menyeret koper besar di tangan kanannya, baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya tak ada yang berminat membantu wanita paruh baya tersebut.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, jam weker yang berada di atas meja nakas kamar Kyuhyun telah menunjukan angka satu pada jarum pendek, namun sang pemilik kamar masih terlalu sibuk untuk menikmati _Playstation Portable_ berwana putih miliknya. Masih setia dengan suara desauan dari pedang dan pesawat mini yang berada di dalam layar tak lebih dari empat inch tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas setelah muncul tulisan 'Game Over' pada layar mainannya.

Kini kamar Kyuhyun nampak gelap gulita. Tak ada penerangan apapun, termasuk cahaya temaram dari PSP yang sudah ia matikan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang ada hanya cahaya-cahaya tipis lampu jalan yang masuk melalui celah jendelanya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang, mengamati langit-langit kamarnya yang menjulang tinggi. Telinganya mendengar bunyi lonceng jam dinding di ruang keluarga yang berbunyi sebanyak dua kali. Mengingatkanya pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, pada jam yang sama, dimana ia menerima panggilan telefon dari salah seorang pihak kepolisian yang mengabarkan bahwa-

Kyuhyun menggeram, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup, menyembunyikan matanya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Ia tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Tidak. Tidak akan mau...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika merasa selimut tebalnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Ia berusaha mempertahankan kehangatan dari selimut itu dengan cara mendekapnya erat, mengutuk dengan sangat pada orang yang telah mengganggu jam tidurnya.

 _Alarm-nya saja belum berbunyi!_

"Hei Cho! Bangun, ini sudah pagi, kau harus pergi sekolah!"

Suara itu adalah suara bibinya. Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk membuka mata, dan masih setia memeluk erat selimut tebalnya.

"Imo! Sebentar lagi! Ini masih terlalu pagi _tau_!" Kyuhyun mengerang sebal. Ia merasa sudah memasang alarm pada jam weker-nya, tetapi wanita paruh baya tersebut terus saja memaksanya bangun.

Bibi Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih enggan untuk membuka mata.

Kemudian netranya menangkap benda berwarna putih di atas meja nakas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tidur lebih lama juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi PSP putih kesayanganmu harus berpindah tangan jika kau masih di atas tempat tidur. "

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget, ia mendengar langkah kaki bibinya yang sudah meninggalkan kamar. Kyuhyun terduduk dengan tergesa, kemudian pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur. Saat menuruni tangga, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Donghae, "Kyu, kau sudah bangun? Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi? " Tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun enggan menjawab, memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya menuju dapur, dengan Donghae yang membuntutinya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu lemari pendingin dengan kasar, mengambil botol air mineral dan meneguknya secara cepat.

"Iya 'kan Hyung?! Ini masih terlalu pagi, dan nenek sihir itu memaksaku bangun. Keterlaluan."

Kini Donghae paham mengapa adiknya bangun lebih awal, "Ya, seharusnya kau bangun pukul enam, ini bahkan baru pukul lima. Aku takut kau mengantuk di sekolah Kyu. " Cemas Donghae.

"Aku bahkan baru tertidur pulas pukul dua pagi. Kalau hyung mau tau... " Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membicarakanku? Bukankah sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah? Terutama kau Cho kecil. "

Kyuhyun, dan Donghae tersentak kaget setelah mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing lagi. Bibi mereka tentu saja.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, kedua kakak beradik tersebut segera membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun, Donghae, serta sang bibi sudah duduk rapi ruang makan. Suasana di sekitar mereka sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang malahan. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan, yang ada hanya tiga orang yang sibuk mengurusi sarapan mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun merenyit tak suka ketika menemukan potongan brokoli serta beberapa potong tomat yang tersaji di atas pasta kesukaannya. Tangannya dengan lihai menyingkirkan sayuran-sayuran tersebut ke tepi piring, kemudian ia melanjutkan acara makan pagi yang tertunda karena sayuran.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa kegiatan barusan menyita perhatian sang bibi. "Ada apa dengan sayurannya Cho? Kau tidak memakannya? " Tanya sang bibi ketus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, sembari memasukan sesuap penuh pasta di hadapannya.

Sang bibi tampak gemas terhadap sikap acuh Kyuhyun. "Kau harus memakannya Cho. Aku membuatnya untuk kau makan. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun."

Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tapak menegang di tempatnya. Ia sudah hapal dengan segala kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Termasuk masalah memakan sayuran.

"Imo. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama yang sudah orang tuaku berikan? Bukankah menyebut 'Kyuhyun' tidak terlalu sulit? Kalu juga seorang Cho. Jika kau lupa." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah ketus.

Wajah sang bibi nampak memerah tanda menahan marah. Donghae sungguh tak ingin ikut campur pada kegiatan dua orang di sekitarnya. Karena hanya dengan mendengar mereka beradu mulut saja sudah membuat Donghae tak mampu menelan sarapannya dengan baik.

"Makan sayurannya Cho Kyuhyun. PSP putih kesayanganmu juga masih ada di tanganku. Kalau kau lupa."

Kyuhyun kalah telak. Ia menggenggam garpu di tangan kirinya lebih erat untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Ia bisa saja membeli sebuah PSP baru, yang mungkin lebih bagus dari PSP miliknya. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu teringat, bahwa PSP putih tersebut adalah pemberian mendiang sang ibu.

Dengan berat hati, dan dengan gerakan sangat perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memasukan sayuran yang telah ia singkirkan sebelumnya ke dalam mulut dalam sekali suapan.

Donghae sendiri sangat terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang nekat memasukan sayuran tersebut ke mulutnya. Pasalnya, sang adik sangat membenci sayuran, bahkan sang ibu sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar Kyuhyun mau memakan sayuran. Tapi nyatanya tetap gagal.

Kyuhyun mengunyah sayuran tersebut dengan cepat, raut wajahnya menunjukan betapa ia tidak menikmati apa yang ia makan. Hingga akhirnya ia meminum segelas susu dengan cepat untuk mendorong sayuran-sayuran tersebut masuk ke tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di bangku penumpang dalam mobil Donghae.

Donghae sendiri sudah sibuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan fokus, menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang pada hari ini. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan gelisah di sebelahnya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak gelisah." Tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya sebentar. "Hyung... Bisakah kau menepikan mobilnya? Aku rasa, aku ingin muntah-"

Donghae tidak menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia dengan segera menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan yang sepi.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari dalam mobil, sedikit berlari ke semak-semak di tepi taman kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Donghae turun dari dalam mobil dengan tergesa, sembari membawa sekotak tissue, dan sebotol air mineral yang ia sodorkan untuk Kyuhyun. Rautnya luar biasa cemas.

"Gwenchana? Kyuhyun, apa kau sakit? Apa sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat saja? " Tanya Donghae sembari menepuk lembut punggung adiknya.

Kyuhyun meraih beberapa lembar tissue dari tangan Donghae, kemudian meraih sebotol air mineral.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sembari meminum air tersebut hingga habis setengahnya.

"Gwenchana hyung, jangan menyuruhku untuk pulang dan tinggal berdua saja dengan imo. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Ini semua pasti karena aku menelan paksa sayuran-sayuran tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau tidak mau pulang tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau kondisimu memburuk, istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan, dan langsung hungi aku. Kau paham?"

Kyuhyun mengamati raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat khawatir padanya.

"Ne hyung, aku akan menghubungi hying kalau memang keadaanku memburuk. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di dalam kelasnya, yang langsung disambut oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung.

"Hoy Kyunnie!" Pemuda bertubuh jangkunh tersebut melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Hoy juga Chwang." Balas Kyuhyun lesu.

Changmin -nama pemuda jangkung tersebut- nampak heran pada raut wajah Kyuhyun. "Hei Kyu, kau sakit? Kau... Agak pucat sepertinya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia malah sibuk melipat kedua tangannya untuk dijadika bantal.

"Hei Kyu, kau sakit 'kan? Kalau tidak sakit, kau pasti semangat. Mau pulang saja? Atau ke ruang kesehatan?" Cecar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya lagi. Ia menatap Changmin secara seksama. "Pulang? Aku tidak sakit Chwang, aku hanya kurang tidur. Jadi biarkan aku tidur. Paham?"

Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan.

"Tapi kau pucat Kyu- Ayo kuantar pulang. Atau... Atau kau mau telfon Donghae hyung? Agar dia menjemputmu?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya kembali. Menatap Changmin dengan geram, "Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa Chwang! Jangan suruh aku pulang! Jangan telfon Donghae hyung! Kalau aku sakit, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan sendiri. Kau paham? Lagi pula sejak lahir aku sudah pucat."

"Tapi Kyu-"

Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah membekap mulut Changmin.

"Well, Chwang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke rumahmu saja?"

Changmin membelalak, ia segera melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang membekap mulutnya.

"MWO?! "

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**-ON PROCESS-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-ON PROCESS-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-ON PROCESS-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-ON PROCESS-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-ON PROCESS-**


	8. Beerealshee's note

-BeeRealshee's Note-

Hallo para pembaca sekalian, lama saya tidak muncul untuk meng-update cerita. Tapi, saya masih sering mampir untuk sekedar membaca ulang review dari kalian, serta membalas beberapa PM yang masuk.

Jujur, saya nyaris kehilangan semangat untuk meneruskan fanfic ini. Ada rasa yang sedikit hambar setiap kali saya mulai mengetik untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Ternyata itulah yang namanya writer blok :"""

Dan hari ini, saya membaca ulang semua chapter Wild Flower. Sumpah. Saya malu. Sampai geleng-geleng kepala.

Bagaimana bisa saya menyuguhkan tulisan tanpa riset terlebih dahulu ke kalian?!

Saya kecewa sama diri saya sendiri yang memang tidak terlalu baik dalam hal tulis menulis, namun tetap nekat/?

Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghapus sementara cerita ini, untuk diperbaiki.

Tenang, gak akan lama, saya akan update chapter per chapter secara berkala. Bisa satu atau dua hari untuk tiap chapternya.

Dan... Saya akan update chapter delapan~ yeay! /hus/

Jadi, terimakasih karena sudah sabar menunggu, dan kalian harus menunggu lagi untuk sekian kalinya :"

Saya akan berusaha memuaskan kalian, walaupun hasil tulisan saya memang selalu kurang memuaskan /pundung/

Salam cintah

-BeeRealshee-


End file.
